


It was hope that saved me

by Sterek_09



Series: Hope ..... [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09
Summary: After Peter adopts Jackson





	

It was Hope that saved me  
" hello I'm Peter " these are the first words my adoptive farther said to me when i first met him at the Forster home. My Forster family where lovely people but it was hard for me ,I felt so unloved for so many years. When Peter adopted me things where awkward at first because neither of us speak much but whatever I asked for something he got it me without questioning it. I loved that he cared enough to buy me things I wanted but sometimes I felt like he was disappointed with me , like when we go to talia's "please call me auntie talia" he looks so sad when he see me playing with Cora and Derek. Sometimes when he thinks I'm asleep I hear him crying ...maybe he's crying because he doesn't love me and wants to take me back. I was messing around int he forest outside talia's house one day when I fell and broke my arm , it hurt so much and I was so tired from walking so deep into the forest. I Started crying and then I heard the branches snap and a wolf came out into the the clearing and it started growling at me , I did the only thing I thought of and started running as fast as I could it started chasing after. " daddy ! Daddy help " it's the first time I ever called Peter daddy , the next thing I know I run into a solid wall and I look up and it's Peter . He reaches down and picks me " what's wrong Jackson ?" Concern evident in his voice. " I fell and hurt my arm. A wolf came and he looked really really scary daddy ." I say while crying to him shoulder. He rubs my back while walking back to talia's house.


End file.
